Phantom of Fire
Phantom of Fire can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have its Orb , which can be obtained through Campaign (see below). You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic information = Phantom of Fire has 800,000,000 health. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 13.6M, 2 Epics 21.8M, 3 Epics 38.2M, Legendary 72.8M Participants: up to 240 people total, with the following distribution: * 100 people levels 500+ * 40 people levels 150-299 * 100 people levels 1-149 = Additional Information = 'How to summon' Phantom of Fire can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have its corresponding Orb. For each task you complete in a Campaign, you receive a certain amount of points. You can try to get a summoning Orb for a Phantom once you reach 200 points or more. The chances are as follows: *None: 0-199, phantom of fire chance: 0%, phantom of lightning chance: 0%, phantom of shadow chance: 0% *Bad: 200-599, phantom of fire chance: 30%, phantom of lightning chance: 10%, phantom of shadow chance: 0% *Good: 600-999, phantom of fire chance: 40%, phantom of lightning chance: 15%, phantom of shadow chance: 5% *Great: 1000-1499, phantom of fire chance: 20%, phantom of lightning chance: 40%, phantom of shadow chance: 30% *Best: 1500 and above, phantom of fire chance: 0%, phantom of lightning chance: 40%, phantom of shadow chance: 60% 'Combat System' This battle uses the Target Area system (no stance, unlike the other two phantoms). 'Piercing/Resistance' This section needs to be written. 'Divine Armor' This section needs to be written. 'Siege Weapons' 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Phantom of Fire' 100 Damage Essence 'Rewards after Slaying Phantom of Fire' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 13,530,000 (starts at 4,550,000), 2 - 18,180,000 (starts at 9,220,000), 3 - 35,180,000 (starts at 21,170,000), 4 - >80,000,000 (starts at 35,020,000) *' ': 1 - 13,530,000 (starts at 4,860,000), 2 - 21,720,000 (starts at 16,240,000), 3 - 38,110,000 (starts at 29,360,000) *' ': 1 - 72,780,000 (starts at 47,220,000) Alchemy * (Save one gem while salvaging). Needs: ** x10 ** x10 ** x5 * (Amulet: 55 Attack, 55 Defense, +40 Physical Pierce, +220 Divine). Needs: ** x15 ** x3 ** x15 * , (Amulet: 70 Attack, 70 Defense, 1 slot, +60 Physical Pierce, +245 Divine). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 **Must also own (not consumed): x1 * (Glove: 90 Attack, 60 Defense, 2 slots, +60 Physical Pierce, +150 Divine). Needs: ** x15 ** x3 ** x15 * (Glove: 120 Attack, 95 Defense, 3 slots, +90 Physical Pierce, +200 Divine). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 **Must also own (not consumed): x1 Item Archives None of Phantom of Fire's items or alchemies are on the Item Archives at the moment (2017/12/05) 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 20,000,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hours monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Phantom of Fire 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. Notes *Introduced: October 18, 2016 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. See Also *Phantom of Lightning *Phantom of Shadow Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters